Now You're Gone
by StarFireEclipse
Summary: In Memory of H-Neun. A short memorial fic I wrote for H-Neun's unfortunate death. Slight spoilers for Season 2 episode 5 if you haven't watched it yet. Continues from where S2 E5 left off. THIS DOES NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THE ANIME.


**Warning: Some spoilers from VVV season 2 episode 5, just in case you haven't watched it yet.**

**Also: listen to watch?v=bAKIBPpafoY when you 're reading it. It helps set the mood. If it won't work just look up: 'World's most emotional music ever: Lost Love'. The vid pic will be of Miku Hatsune.  
**

**I **_**do not own VVV. If I did L-Elf and Shoko would be a couple and H-Neun wouldn't have been killed.**_

* * *

X-Eins ran down the hallways of the manor. It was quiet. To quiet. He stopped running and turned around. Then he saw Captain Cain standing in a room. He quickly ran inside.

"Captain! Are you alright!? The volcanic eruption is enough to-" He looked around the room. Chairs were scattered carelessly around the floor. "What in the world happened in here?" HE looked at Cain. And gasped. He was holding a gun with the initials H-9. "Isn't…that H-Neun's?"

"I do feel terrible about him, X-Eins." Cain calmly said. His back was to him.

"Sir? What do you mean?" X-Eins was confused.

Cain then turned to face him. Blood was splattered on his face. "I suppose we have to start the ritual all over again. I need to make arrangements for a new food source."

"W-what do you mean captain? What happened to H-Neun?" The Bluenette stammered

Cain smiled. "It's a real shame. If only he would've kept his nose out of other people's business maybe this wouldn't have happened."

X-Eins clenched his hands into fists and stared at the gun in his captain's hand. H-Neun's gun.

That's when everything clicked into place. The blood trail on the floor and on Cain's face. H-Neun's gun on Cain's face. Why he didn't see H-Neun before he left.

"N-no." X-Eins began to shake "No. No. Please no!" Cain watched as the Dorssian soldier fell to the ground. "Y-you killed him. You killed my friend!" He cried out. Hot tears began to build up in his eyes.

"Friend? I thought you hated him. After all you never really gave him the time of day." Cain said.

X-Eins let his captain's words settle in. He was right. He never really treated H-Neun well. He ignored him even when he had tried to be friendly with him. Now he was dead because of him.

He lifted a hand to his eyes and wiped the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"He's dead because of me." He said in a hoarse voice.

Cain shook his head. "He's dead because he was poking around where he didn't belong."

"HE WAS PROTECTING ME! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE HE WAS PROTECTING ME!" X-Eins shouted quickly standing up.

Cain looked at X-Eins. He was amused.

"Protecting you from what, X-Eins?"

X-Eins narrowed his eyes and glared at Cain. "He had his suspicions. He knew that something was up with you. He told me and yet I wouldn't listen to him. Now it all makes sense. He was right. You aren't who you say you are. He was protecting me from you."

Cain laughed. "How interesting." Suddenly he pointed H-Neun's gun at him. X-Eins gasped. "Well this is upsetting. I've lost my greatest creation, L-Elf to the enemy. One of my own soldiers is dead. Another one is missing. And now I'll have to kill another. All I'll have left is Q-Vier it seems. And well, he's just to disobedient."

X-Eins tensed and grabbed his own gun. "I won't let you kill me. I won't let H-Neun's sacrifice be in vain!"

Cain just shook his head. "Well I'm afraid that just won't happen." He cocked the gun.

Suddenly a large explosion shook the room, causing the two of them to loose their balance. X-Eins quickly got up and grabbed H-Neun's gun from Cain's hand before running out of the room.

"You shouldn't be allowed to hold his weapon." He said.

He wouldn't die. Not today. Not ever.

* * *

As X-Eins ran down the halls; tears flowed down his cheeks. '_Why didn't I listen to H? Now he's dead because of me.' _He kept running down the halls. He wouldn't let Cain catch him and kill him. It was H-Neun's dying wish was that he live and X-Eins would honor that request.

He quickly turned and ran into a room to rest. He was breathing heavily, after al he hadn't stopped running since he left Cain. He laid against a wall and slid down to the floor. He rested his head against the wall and let the tears fall.

He rested his hands on the floor and that's when he felt something. He looked down and under his hand was an envelope. X-Eins picked up the envelope and held it in his hands. He examined it before turning it over to look at it. It had no name on it. Who could it be from? Then he noticed a small curve from under his thumb. He lifted it and gasped at the words. _H-9._ He quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter. He could tell H-Neun wrote it because of the handwriting.

_X, I know that you worship the ground that Captain Cain walks on. I know you have no intention of listening to me. But even so, I want to tell you this. I saw something. I saw him do something no ordinary person would do. That's why I was certain-that the captain wasn't human. So when I heard you were going on the mission to the manor I was worried about you. Kriemhild told me that whoever went inside never came back. That's when I grew suspicious about this mission. When I found out Captain Cain was the one who gave it too you I became even more concerned and decided to check it out. I'm sorry for not telling you first but I couldn't risk it. _

_And X…If I don't come back alive then I just want to tell you that you were a good friend even if you were kinda mean sometimes. I'm sorry for being annoying. But... even if I do die please…just know that I am glad I met you, A-Drei, Q-Vier, and L-Elf, even if he did leave us for the enemy. Please tell the others that I'm sorry and that's I'm glad they were my friends._

_X-Eins, I'm sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me and that we'll see each other again someday._

_Sincerely, H-Neun_

_Your partner and best friend_

A tear fell on the paper and smudged some of the words. X-Eins clutched the paper tightly.

"I'm sorry H. I'm sorry for never really paying any attention to you. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry." X-Eins just let go and let all of his emotions out at once. "Just give me one more chance to make it right. Please. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." He held the letter against his chest and cried.

"Please…Just give me one last miracle…please…please don't be dead."

* * *

H-Neun watched the scene from the other side of the room. His form was transparent. His wounds were gone as if nothing had happened to him at all. But he wasn't alive… At least…not anymore.

He watched X-Eins cry for him. He heard everything he had to say. H-Neun gave a small smile as a small crystalline tear ran down his cheek. Slowly he walked over to him.

* * *

X-Eins cried and cried as if everything he had ever felt in his life was just being let go.

"_Stop crying."_

X-Eins gasped. He knew that voice. He looked up. Standing in front of him was H-Neun. He was smiling down at him, his hand extended. X-Eins hesitated before grabbing his hand and standing up.

"H-H-Neun?" X-Eins asked.

H-Neun smiled lightly and hugged him. _"Don't cry X. It's not at all like the you I know"_

X-Eins hugged him tight and smiled. "I miss you. And all of you're stupid antics."

"_I miss you too." _The two pulled apart and smiled at each other. H-Neun looked at the Bluenette._ "Thank you X."_

X-Eins stared at him. "For what? I just ruined your life. Because of me you're dead."

H-Neun shook his head. _"It's not your fault. I was just protecting my friends like any good friend would do." _

X-Eins and H-Neun stared at each other. Then H-Neun's form began to fade.

"_I have to go now." _H-Neun said softly.

X-Eins shook his head. "Please. Don't go. Don't leave me."

H-Neun smiled sadly and grabbed X-Eins hand and placed something in it, then closing his fingers tightly around it.

"_I won't ever leave you. I'll always be with you. Right here."_ He placed a hand over X-Eins heart. Then He was gone.

X-Eins stared at the spot where H-Neun had stood only moments before. He opened his hand. Laying in the middle of his palm was a necklace. It was a silver band. He picked it up and looked at it. He noticed tiny writing on it. _I'll always be with you, X. _ Then X-Eins smiled and put the ring on his finger.

He bent down and picked up the letter that was on the floor. Right before he put it back into the envelope he noticed writing that wasn't on there before. He smiled at the newly added writing before putting the letter in the envelope and putting it in his coat pocket.

"I'll make you proud H. Just you watch." X-Eins said before running out of the room.

He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't go back to Dorssia. X-Eins smiled as he ran down the hallways. He would just go with the flow.

'_Thanks for the adventure.'_

* * *

_A/N:_

_**Ok I am seriously crying. This was very hard for me too write since it was sad. The I am upset that H-Neun is dead and I hope that X-Eins will avenge him.  
**_

_**Also : '**__X, I know that you worship the ground that Captain Cain walks on. I know you have no intention of listening to me. But even so, I want to tell you this. I saw something. I saw him do something no ordinary person would do. That's why I was certain-that the captain wasn't human.__**'**_

**That was actually taken from the anime, the rest of it I just made up since he didn't get to finish what he was saying. **

**And: **_ 'X-Eins ran down the hallways of the manor. It was quiet. To quiet. He stopped running and turned around. Then he saw Captain Cain standing in a room. He quickly ran inside._

"_Captain! Are you alright!? The volcanic eruption is enough to-" He looked around the room. Chairs were scattered carelessly around the floor. "What in the world happened in here?" HE looked at Cain. And gasped. He was holding a gun with the initials H-9. "Isn't…that H-Neun's?"_

"_I do feel terrible about him, X-Eins." Cain calmly said. His back was to him._

"_Sir? What do you mean?" X-Eins was confused._

_Cain then turned to face him. Blood was splattered on his face. "I suppose we have to start the ritual all over again. I need to make arrangements for a new food source."'_

**This is also taken from the anime. **

**Until next time.**

**Max Cake**


End file.
